<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i wish i could carry your smile in my heart by pristineparadox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196303">i wish i could carry your smile in my heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pristineparadox/pseuds/pristineparadox'>pristineparadox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Games, Peraltiago, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, it is mostly the reception, its very fluffy, not the wedding exactly, pure fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pristineparadox/pseuds/pristineparadox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ladies and Gentlemen, for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Santiago-Peralta.”</p><p> </p><p>My take on the Jake and Amy wedding if there was no bomb.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Peralta &amp; Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i wish i could carry your smile in my heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone! Just a short fic on Jake and Amy's alternate wedding (although the one we had in the show was perfect.) I got this idea when a wedding video where the bride and groom play the shoe game popped up on my recommendations on youtube. fair warning: I am not american or rather not from the west, and haven't ever attended a western or a white wedding, so my knowledge is solely based on videos, movies and other fan fictions. Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were finally married. Jake couldn’t believe it. Husband and Wife. For realz. Both of them hadn’t stopped smiling. His cheeks hurt but it was the kind of pain he wanted to experience for the rest of his life. The ceremony was absolutely perfect. Everyone had let out collective aww when they saw Jake crying while Amy was walking down the aisle hooked on her father’s arm. She had tears in her eyes too. (He was pretty sure she wasn’t letting them fall just yet because Gina would probably kill her for ruining the make up this early.)</p><p>Although Jake had no reservations, he didn’t care who saw, it was Amy, the love of his life, walking down the aisle to marry him. His tears flew out, like he couldn’t believe she was real. She was a sight for sore eyes. He did remember his rap/vows, but suddenly had the overwhelming urge to abandon it. He spoke from the heart, like no one was listening except her. </p><p>Their vows were so touching. Jake wondered if people even heard them with all the crying and snorting both of them did. (Amy had started crying as soon as Jake started his vows, thank god for waterproof mascara). </p><p>Jake had leapt in for a kiss as soon as they were declared Husband and Wife. It took Amy by slight surprise considering Holt hadn’t officially said “You may kiss the bride.” Nonetheless she reciprocated passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and his on her waist.</p><p>They could hear the distant sound of cheering in the background. (Hooting from Amy’s brothers, Gina and Rosa most probably). It’s only when Holt cleared his throat, did Jake realise that they should probably stop kissing now. There were many kids present and if they continued, this wedding probably wouldn’t be PG13 anymore. And considering Mr. Santiago was watching them. Oh yeah, he pulled back at that thought, only to see Amy beaming at him.</p><p>They turned towards their family and friends and saw Karen, Camilla, Charles, surprisingly even Terry and so many others crying. They made their way back down the aisle, smiling at everyone and each other. Giddy, excited, hooked onto each other, like they were never going to let go.</p><p>(They managed to have a quickie before entering the Reception Hall, where all their guests were waiting. In retrospect it’s good they did because if Amy had to hear Jake whisper in her year that he couldn’t wait till he took this dress off of her, she probably would’ve dragged him out in front of their family and friends.)</p><p>As soon as they entered the hall, they heard Charles, probably the only person as excited as Jake and Amy themselves, announce<br/>
“Ladies and Gentlemen, for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Santiago-Peralta.” Both Jake and Amy were a blushing mess, overwhelmed with all the attention, as everyone cheered and raised their glasses to the newly married couple. </p><p>They entered and went straight to the dance floor for their first dance. All Out of Love, by Air Supply, started slowly playing in the background. (Jake did want them to do a practiced routine on I Want it That Way, but Amy literally had two left feet, so they settled on slowly swaying to ‘their song.’)</p><p>Lost in their own world again. Everyone could feel the love and happiness vibrating out of them. There were two screens on the left and right of the DJ, showing a slideshow of pictures of Jake and Amy together, alone and with their friends, family. One particular one that got an Aww from everyone was a picture of both Jake and Amy as kids. While Amy, not more than 6-7 years, wearing her fathers Police hat, clearly too big for her head and smiling big. On the other hand, Jake, maybe around 10 years, wearing just a vest and posing in-front of his Die Hard poster with a fake gun in his hand. </p><p>Amy finally looks up at him as the song is coming to an end and kisses him. “I love you. So much.” she says as soon as they pull back. “I love you so much too.” Jake says back grinning.</p><p>Everything goes by fast, yet so smoothly. The father daughter dance was beautiful. Victor finally let out the tears he was holding onto when he started dancing with his only daughter. Amy started crying too and hugged him like she was a kid again. Jake, too, danced with his mom and she kept reiterating how proud she was of him. While not very open to his father coming back into his life just yet, he had accepted that Roger was here to stay now (at least Jake hoped so). Roger told him that he was very proud of Jake and that he knows that Jake would never make the same mistakes he did. </p><p>“When you have something as special as that,” Roger points towards Amy who was now dancing with Kevin, “don’t ever let it go. I made the mistake of letting go, and I regret it to this day.” Jake hugged Roger, taking both Roger and Jake himself by surprise. His mom was smiling brightly looking at them. He knew his relationship with his father wasn’t perfect, and maybe it will never be, but it felt like a good step in the right direction.</p><p>They finally cut their cake. It was extremely delicious and both Jake and Amy were so happy with how it turned out. The figurines on top were the bride and groom with guns in their hand. When all the kids started talking about “how badass Auntie Amy and Uncle Jake are”, they felt the pride rush through them. Even Amy’s 14 year old niece who has only been on her phone the entire time said it was cool.</p><p>Charles’ best man speech was emotional, slightly awkward, a little funny, but all in all perfect. (A/N: title of your sex tape). Charles mentioned everything. How he knew they both were meant for each other as soon as Amy walked in the precinct on her first day. Or how Jake loved “pulling Amy’s pigtails” only to realize how much he liked her. And those few months where they “just got the timing wrong'' but eventually found their way back to each other. Charles also talks about what Jake means to him and how cool he is and that he knows there is no one better for his Best Friend than Amy. </p><p>Jake and Amy both hugged him tight after his speech, thanking him for everything. Kylie made a hilarious speech and gave Jake an open threat that if he ever hurt Amy, she’s seen enough crime shows and listened to Amy talk about her murder cases all night to know what she will do with Jake. Jake laughed but the fear was evident in his eyes.<br/>
“Everyone, let's raise our glasses for the couple, to Jake and Amy!” Kylie finishes.<br/>
“To Jake and Amy!” Everyone raises their glass. </p><p>The best surprise came when all of Amy’s brothers (even David!!) did a dance performance on mashup of the weirdest, but typical wedding songs. Of course, none of the Santiagos could actually dance, but that’s what made it more special, that all the brothers came in to embarrass themselves on their sister’s wedding day. Amy couldn’t stop laughing but she hugged them all so tightly.</p><p>Jake couldn’t control after that. Jake’s jacket and tie gone. His sleeves folded up (Amy almost dragged him to a secluded area because he just looked so darn hot). But he took the mic and while everyone was sitting, with Amy right in the middle, everyone expected Jake to sing the most romantic song, but instead he rapped his Addams Family song that earned him so many laughs and cheers. Amy kissed him and told him how much she loved it. Jake couldn’t stop smiling.</p><p>The next thing that Terry had actually prepared for was the Shoe Game. Amy and Jake sat with their backs against each other. Amy and Jake having one of Amy’s sandals and one of Jake’s shoes. </p><p>“Alright alright, does everyone know the rules? I’ll ask a question, and Jake and Amy will raise either Jake’s shoe or Amy’s sandal, depending on what their answer is.” Terry started.</p><p>Everyone let out a chorus of cheers, excited to start the game.</p><p>“Okay I’ll start off easy, who is more responsible?” Terry says looking at the list of questions he made.</p><p>Both Jake and Amy immediately lifted the sandal, earning a laugh from the guests. “No doubt about it.” Jake chuckles.</p><p>“I told you it would be an easy one. Alright, who hogs most of the bed?”</p><p>And instantly Jake's shoes go up. “Well to be fair, I can’t really sleep if I don’t have Jake trying to cuddle with me and hogging the bed throughout the night.” Amy announces. The audience laughs and Jake quickly turns around and pecks Amy’s cheek.</p><p>“Who’s the biggest baby when they are sick?”<br/>
Jake lifts up the sandal but Amy lifts up the shoe. “Hey come on, you’re definitely the bigger baby.” Amy says turning back.<br/>
“Nuh uh, remember how I had to bribe you with a new binder to drag you out of work because you wouldn’t admit you were sick?”</p><p>Everyone lets out a roar of laughter. “That sounds exactly like Amy.” Luis yells out.<br/>
Amy just rolls her eyes but smiles anyway. She knows he’s right.</p><p>“Ah, this is a good one. Who initiated the first kiss?”<br/>
The Shoes go up. Both of them get a dreamy smile on their face, remembering their first undercover kiss and then the one in the evidence room. Although that was more or less equally initiated. The audience let’s out another aww, probably their fifth one this evening.</p><p>“Who said I love you first?”<br/>
The sandals go up. The audience cheers, almost surprised, as if expecting Jake to have been the first one to say it. Considering his close family and friends knew how long he had been pining for her.</p><p>“Who has the crazier family?”<br/>
Jake lifts up his shoe while Amy lifts up her sandal. Jake’s pretty sure his family is definitely crazier but there’s way more drama in Amy’s family considering there are so many of them. Amy’s brothers and cousins immediately start chanting “SANTIAGO! SANTIAGO!” And Amy starts cheering with them. Oh well, he’s a Santiago too now.</p><p>“This next question was put in, I don’t know by who, but it was. Who has the better butt?”<br/>
An echo of “Oooohh” went around the crowd. Both Jake and Amy didn’t raise anything instantly. Possibly still considering their answer. Amy raised the shoe while Jake raised the sandal. “Your butt is the bomb babe.” Amy looks back at him. “I love your butt, you are my dream girl.” says Jake, while the crowd still laughs.</p><p>“Who dresses up better?”<br/>
Amy immediately lifts the shoe, but Jake lifts the sandal.<br/>
“Oh come on babe, you’re definitely way more into clothes than me, we have so many sneakers at home.” Everyone is pretty aware of Jake’s sneaker obsession.<br/>
“Ames, you would literally wear a trash bag and I’d think you’re the most beautiful woman in the world.” Jake turns back and says to her. “Aw I love you.” Amy gives him a quick peck.<br/>
“Get a room!” Gina yells from the back of the hall. Everyone lets out a laugh and a few whistles. “All in good time, Gina.” winks Amy, earning another round of whistles.</p><p>The game goes on for a while. Amy and Jake almost have another bet when Terry asks who actually won the fifth Halloween Heist. This was interrupted by Holt, clearly stating that it was him who won. Kevin managed to calm him back down. Terry regretted keeping that question in. </p><p>When Terry asks the final question, “Who is the better kisser?” Amy and Jake lift up both the sandal and the shoe together. “Its a team effort.” Jake says. Amy nudges him but laughs nonetheless.</p><p>The next game, when Amy throws the bouquet. It is surprisingly Rosa who catches it. Only very few could see the small smile gracing her lips.</p><p>Rest of the evening goes by in a haze. Jake and Amy danced with so many people that they didn’t even know they had invited. Amy nearly fainted when Holt asked her for a dance. Rosa refuses to dance with anyone but tapping her foot whenever a good song came on. (“I already wore this dress for you Santiago, I am not dancing as well”). Charles brought in some good moves to say the least. He and Terry almost went into a dance off in the middle but it was broken by Jake when all three of them did a wave together. Gina was absolutely magnanimous with her moves. (She couldn’t get her dance troupe to perform because they had another booking, but Gina was more than enough for this wedding.)</p><p>When Jake and Amy finally managed to take a break and have a glass or two of champagne, they almost choked seeing their parents dancing together who were ‘slightly tipsy’ (very drunk). It was a memory they’ll keep and cherish forever. Jake and Amy even posed for some amazing pictures. Although they are pretty sure the blurry photo taken by Charles right after Jake cracked a joke and Amy laughed, leaning towards each other with pure happiness on their face, was their favourite picture of the night.</p><p> </p><p>It was a long and very memorable day. Their wedding was everything and more. They had taken a hotel room for the night. And when Jake finally (finally) took off her dress, he went speechless for the second time that day. She was an actual angel from heaven. And that lingerie really fucking suited her.</p><p>They both ravished each other till dawn. Getting off on just calling each other husband and wife with their rings sparking in the dimly lit room.</p><p>As they stay in bed,  entangled with each other, slowly watching the sunrise through the big hotel window, they realise what a beautiful journey they have ahead of them.</p><p>“Thank you.” Says Amy breaking the silence.<br/>
“For what?”<br/>
“For making me live this day, for already being the best husband and for loving me.”<br/>
“You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I would relive this day over and over again. I love you Mrs. Santiago Peralta.”<br/>
“Don’t turn me on again Jake, I’m so tired now.” Amy says giggling. Jake laughs, “oh you better get used to it Ames, ‘coz our honeymoon is going to have way more sexy timez.”</p><p>“I can’t wait!”<br/>
“Me neither.”</p><p>They both knew they weren’t just talking about their honeymoon. They couldn’t wait to start the rest of their lives together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you lovelies liked it! Your comments or kudos would make my day! &lt;&lt;333</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>